Demona's Crash Down
by Chillman22
Summary: I hope everyone enjoys the short-story, it has a new character into it that I created hope no-one minds. Also I tried separating some spaces again but for some reason it won't allow me to do it, so sorry for the inconvenience. Also I add my DeviantART, look on my profile for it, cos it won't show the full address
1. Chapter 1

Demona's Crash Down

Chapter 1

One night in New York City a young man of average build and height, with brown hair and brown eyes was walking past an allay-way sighing and muttering to himself "Can't believe I forgot to get some milk, after I "came back" from the store, jeez my head's not in it today." while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly "CRASH" the sound made the man jump a little, because he knew how New York is with muggers and all. But instead of leaving he went into the ally to have a look and what he saw made his eyes open wide. On the ground next to a couple of trash cans and boxes was a creature he never saw before. He knew by the looks of it that it was a female but she had purple skin with red hair and wigs out her back, with talon-like feet and claw-like hands. He couldn't believe his eyes as much as he wanted to look away he was fixed on her until he noticed a gash on the side of her stomach. He didn't stop to think about what would happen if he tried to help her, all he could think about was that she needed help. As he went to her carefully think he might spook her she opened her eyes and looked at the man and hissed "What do you want!?" The man stopped and simply said to her "I just want to help." As the man said that, she stared at him and hissed "Really, you want to help me, and what take me to a lab or sale me to a freak show..." As she kept talking at him he inched closer and closer to her until "BANG!" As he stood their he looked down at his feet and saw next to them a freshly made hole with smoke coming out of it. He looked towards her and saw she had a tech gun in her hand and hissed "Try coming near me again and I'll put one between your eyes!" The man stood their and looked at the gun and then looked at her honestly and said to her "I'm coming near you, if you want to shoot me then go ahead, but I really want to help you, even if you don't want it. After all I can't just leave someone with that kind of injury." As she looked at him, she heard no hesitation in his voice or distrust in his eyes. She didn't know what to do, she didn't care much about her gash, because by morning it would've healed, but until then she knew that she was in a vulnerable state and for the time being. So she sighed and said "Fine, but I'm not taking my eye off of you!" The young man just says to her "Alright, alright, you can hit me all you want at my place when you're healed, but first I need to find something to cover you up with first, don't want people to get spooked or scared and call the cops or something." As he looked around she continued to stare at him, watching his every move and thought to herself 'Why is he doing this for someone he doesn't know let alone a Gargoyle of all thing, he didn't even look scared of me, he probably thinks I'm too injured to do any harm to him. But he still came towards me even with my gun pointed at him, sign, I don't know what to think.' She was then startled by a voice saying with ease "Here we go." As the man said that he pulled out of a dumpster a large blanket and went back to her and said with a smile "This should do it, come on lean on me." As he helped her up and placed his hand on the wound to stop it from bleeding he then said "By the way I'm James, I just moved here from England." The female Gargoyle looked at him and said to the side "I'm Demona."

As they reached the apartment they entered the building, the entrance wasn't much but a small walk way and a desk with a man reading a newspaper on the other side, next to some stairs on the left. On the right was two lifts. As they moved towards the elevator and pressed the button the man at the front desk looked from his paper and said jokingly "What's this, I thought you went for some milk, but instead you came back with a woman, man I wish I had your luck." Then James looked at the man and said as a counter "But aren't you already married hah ha." The man at the desk just laughed and said "Don't remind me, see you later buddy." and continued reading the paper and James quickly said "Yeah, later." They then both entered the elevator and James pressed the button for number twelve. Demona looked at the man and said in a huff "You're pretty chummy with the front desk aren't you." James looked towards her and realized that Demona was getting bored and said "Kinda, me and him talk now and again. One time he had a black eye." Demona looked at James in surprise and said "Why did that happen, was he mugged or something?" James looked and said "Huh, no no, his wife saw him looking at another girl who was wearing tight jeans and lets just say his wife wasn't too pleased at that." As Demona heard the story she said with disgust "That's what I expected of humans, always doing things to upset others." As James heard that he replied "Well yeah there are some people out there that do upset others, but in his case they made up soon after, I think it's kinda sweet because those two are married for about 12 years and they still get jealous and protective of each other." As he said those words Demona just looked at him as he watched for the elevator to hit 12. Suddenly "Ding" Demona realized what was going on and James just says "Here we go, my room is this way." They continued on not saying a word as they make their way down the corridor and reached a door with the number 57 on. James reached into his right pocket and pulled out a set of keys, he puts the key into the door and opens it. As they enter Demona has a little look around seeing what was in view. In the room was a T.V and a bed in one room and a shower and sink in another. It might not have been big like Demona's home or anything but it was still a nice place. As they walked towards the bed. As James sat Demona on the bed he says to her "Ok, I'm gonna look for the first aid box, just keep pressure on that wound." As James grabs Demona's hand with his right hand and quickly swaps his left hand for hers, he went into the bathroom to look for the first aid box. As he was looking Demona sat on the bed thinking 'What's going on and why and how did this happen.' For a moment she was in deep thought until she heard "CRASH! BANG! WHAT THE? HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE, WOAH." With a look of concern on her face she gets up and looks in the bathroom and shouts "Is everything alright?" As she looked in, she saw James head over Heel in the bathtub with half a shower-cap over his head and right eye saying in a daze "I'm alright, eh he, just a little pest problem thats all." As she looked down towards the sink she saw a little bug. She then looked at the man and said "You made all that noise because of one little bug?" As she said that the bug flew up into the air and like a flash she grabbed the bug and crushed it in her hand. James just looked at her and said with a chuckle "Ur, yeah I guess so, anyway thanks for that, I really appreciate it." He then got up from the bath and Demona just said "Whatever, just hurry up and find the first aid." After she said that he realized and says "oh right." She then left trying to hide a smile from James and left him alone to sit on the bed and quickly placed her hand on her mouth to suppress her chuckle trying not to be load. As that was happening James took the shower cap off and continued looking for the first aid, he then opened a couple of cupboards and found the first aid box. He then walked out and before he saw Demona laughing see straightened herself up and sat where she was before while he was saying "Ok, here we are, I'm gonna have to disinfect the wound and... what's going on?" When he finished looking at the box as he was talking, he saw the bed sheets a mess and all over the place. Demona looked away from him and said "What do you mean, I don't see anything different." As James was looking around shrugged his shoulders and continued towards the bed. All the while Demona realizes that she was getting comfortable with him, she didn't know how it happened or way, as she was thinking she felt as though he was walking towards her in slow-motion when their eyes met she suddenly heard a 'Thumb! Thumb!' She then felt her cheeks flare up. That thump was so deafening she thought to herself 'What's happening, what's going on, it's like theirs a pressure in my chest that's trying to get out, but why?' As James sat beside her she kept on looking at him not hearing a word he was saying "... Hey, Demona, are you listening?" Shocked from the sudden question she stutters "W-what?" James sighs and then says to her "lift up your arm and wings so I can put the disinfectant on you, then bandage you up." She looks in his hands and saw that he was wearing gloves and holding a cotton swab in one hand and the disinfectant in the other and says "O-oh ok." As she lifts her arm and wing James says to her "Ok, I'm not sure if this will work for you, being what you are and all, even though I don't know what you are, but here's hoping that it will help heal you." As he gets ready to apply the disinfectant coved swab to her he the said "This may sting a little but please bear with it ok." Demona looks at him and he looks at her with a little sweat dripping down his face and she then nodded and braced herself as he applies the swab to the wound. She grips the bed sides tightly trying to endure the pain, as soon as he was finished she relaxed and was breathing heavy. James then said "Ok thats the end of that, now for the bandages, please lift both your arms and wings this time." As she lifted them she watched as he wrapped the bandages around her wound and stomach tightly, she winced for a second and he flinched and stopped wrapping and asked in a worried way "Sorry, are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" She looked at him and saw the worried look on his face and said slightly "N-no, I'm fine, your fingers just brushed against the wound a little nothing more." As she said that she glanced at him and he said with relief "Thank god, I was worried there for a second, heh heh." As he finished his sentence he gave her a smile and continued with the wrapping. As he continued she looked at him and everything was in slow motion again, then before she realized their eyes met again for a split second and suddenly 'Thumb! Thumb!" her cheeks felt flushed again and she quickly looks away and thinks to herself 'Theirs that feeling again, what is that? It happens every-time I look into his eyes, what's going on with me?' She looks at him confusedly and started thinking 'Oh no, don't tell me I'm growing attached to this human, not me, not the human hating Demona, but why, why him of all things, this is just like Goliath and that police human, why what's so interesting about them?' She then heard "There all done." It was James, She looked at her stomach and saw how neat and clean it was. He then said "Feel free to take my bed for the night, I'll sleep on the two-seater over near the window." As he went towards the cupboard to get the spear blanket a pillow she says to him, hiding her disappointment "Oh ok, good night." Then she grabbed the covers and turned over. James went to the two-seater and spread out his blanket and pillow and fell asleep. As James was laying on the two-seater asleep Demona wasn't able to sleep. As she laid in bed looking towards the place James was, she thought to herself 'How can he be so trusting, he helped me, a creature thats not even human, but why, what will he gain from this?' As those thoughts played in her head she kept looking at James, who was facing inwards of the two-seater. She stared at him, not looking away, trying to work out what his angle was. Until his face came into view as he turned over, looking as though he was in no danger. Demona then got up and went towards James she didn't know what she was gonna do. She stood still looking at James' face, until she reached down and picked him up and carried him carefully trying not to wake him up and moved towards the bed and gently placed him on the bed under the blanket. She then walked to the other-side sat down on the bed with her wings folded across her chest and placed her face into her hands. Then lifted her head to look into her hands and whispered to herself as quiet as she can "What am I doing, he's a human, all humans are disgusting things that shouldn't even be here, but why is he different, it's like he doesn't care what I am or what he is to me, it's like he's treating me as an equal?" With each words she lifted her head up and looks at the man sleeping with his back turned. When he turns over, not knowing he's facing Demona. The moment she saw his sleeping face she felt a strange feeling come over her. not realizing, she leaned in closer and closer towards him. Her face was only inches away from his face and she whispers in his ear "It's not fair, why did you want to save me?" The man turned towards the ceiling and said in his sleep "Mmm, Because, yawn, it... wasss... th... righttttttt... thing... to... do...mmmmm." As he said those words she jumped up in shock hands clasped her mouth, not wanting to wake him up. Before she realized it, tears started streaming slowly from her eyes. She looked at her hands as drops of water fell into them and she said quietly "H-huh,  
w-why am I crying, is it, is it because of him, he is the first one to ever say such things to me." She leaned in again after her tears have subsided and whispers "T-thank you, you are so kindhearted and warm, even to me." she leaned in more and placed her lips on his warm cheeks. After she pulled away with a heart warming smile, as though her heart has finally melted after so long. She then laid down and started closing her eyes and before she knew it she drifted into a nice warm sleep she hadn't felt in a long time.

End of Chapter 1

Gargoyles Characters Greg Weisman 


	2. Chapter 2

Demona Crash Down 2

Demona Morning Chapter 2

As the Morning came around James placed his hand over his mouth and yawned. While doing that he opened his eyes a little to see a beautiful young red-headed girl laying next. Still half asleep he closed his eyes and turned to face the ceiling. He then scrunched his eyes in confusion and opened his eyes again and blinked a couple of times and thought to himself 'Did I see what I thought I saw?' Then he slowly moved his head to face left and focused his gaze. He looked long and hard until he became wide-eyed and shot up out of bed, fumbling all over the place with a quiet "CRASH, THUD." While making the noise the mysterious girl, still asleep in bed moaned and turned over to her left side. James was against the wall not knowing what was happening. He looked around, trying to make sense of it all. He pushed himself away from the wall and started pacing up and down the room muttering to himself "What's going on, if I remember last night I helped someone who wasn't a person but someone with wings, purple skin, claws and talons with a tail, but now I somehow end up in bed with a young girl who looks to be in her mid 20s and she has the same outfit as the person I saved, with the same bandages that look a little lose now. Am I seeing thing, did I just dream the whole thing up and brought back a girl I don't know." Clapping his hands to his head he yells "URGH AHHHHHH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" As he finished his rant he realizes he was too load and looks over to his bed and sees the young girl sitting up looking at him with a look "Have you quite finished!" she says sarcastically. He just looks at her and smiles then shakes his head and goes towards the bed and sits on his side, with a hand on his chin he lifts it from his face about to say something then closes his mouth and scuffles and scratches the back of his head and then turns to her and stutters, trying to make heads or tails out of the situation "How...? Who...? When did you...?" while saying the young girl tries to answer, but stops as he was asking them dumb questions. She sat there, starting to feel impatient then said aloud "THAT'S IT!" and lunges on top of him to shut him up and clasps her hand to his mouth. He struggles trying to get her hand off, but she had quite a grip. She then leaned in and looks in in the eyes and says "It's me Demona and yes I change from a Gargoyle to a human during the day and yes you heard me I said Gargoyle." While she said all of that he laid there not moving, but listening to every word she says and calms down. The human Demona notices that he had relaxed and then lets go of his mouth. He looks at her in astonishment he then says "Wow, can all Gargoyles change to humans during the day?" Demona looks to the side a little and said "No, just me and besides not all Gargoyles like me." Not really understanding he then asks "Is it because you change or something else?" Demona looks at him trying to think of something say but just shook her head to say no. As James lays there, still under the human Demona. He then asks, trying to change the subject "How come you can change but the other Gargoyles can't?" Demona looks at him as says with a straight face "It's because of Puk the fairy, he made it so that I change into a human during the day and a Gargoyle at night, as some kind of prank." James laid still looking a bit confused and said with a light chuckle "Wait Puk, like from a "Midsummer Nights Dream" that Puk?" With look of amazement from Demona she then asks "How come you know about that book?" James simply said "I majored it in University, kinda you-have-to-take-this-poetry-course sort of thing, the lectures pretty much used it as a reference in most lessons and now it's stuck in my head, but anyway it's kinda cool that you can change, a kind of disguise during the day and everything." When he was finished Demona then asks "Yeah, but I bet you like this look more than my Gargoyle..." Before she could finish her sentence James leaned up and quickly said "Don't be ridiculous, I think both changes are beautiful an..." Realizing what he just said he then looked down at his stomach with his fringe moving in front of his eyes. Demona looks in shock as she tried to remember all of his words, she looked at him with seriousness and he could feel his cheeks turning red. She then makes him look in her eyes and said "Really, are you serious!?" He just looks away, his cheeks flaring red, too embarrassed to say anything he just nods in a reply. Demona moves her face away and sits up on top of him, not realizing she was still on top. She then says with her cheeks turning red and looking away "Do you like me?" James just looks at her, not saying a word with his mouth a little open in awe. Demona then gave a couple of glances at him and shouts "WELL, say something." As James laid there not moving he jumps a little to what Demona just shouted and said with determination and a little scared "Huh, O-of course I do, ever since I saw you in the ally my heart just skipped a beat like it just did when you asked me!" Not knowing how to react to that, Demona clasped both of her hands towards her mouth. Not knowing what to say or what to do, as though trying to hide her cheeks as they turn red she shook her head and bent her body into an arch with her head on his chest and started to cry. James just laid there dumbfound, not sure what to do, he thought to himself while everything seemed to be in slow-motion "should I put my arms around her or wait until she finished crying?" When he finished asking himself that question, he looked to her not sure what to do. As he saw her shake from side to side, still crying something inside James just clicked and he thought to himself 'To hell with it!' placing his arms around her lovingly she jumped a little at the sudden touch of his hands on her skin and looked up and saw James looking at her with no evil intent in his eyes but a warm welcoming feel. They looked at each other not knowing what's happening. With his arms not quite wrapped around her, he pulled her up more to wrap his arms around her waist and at the same time Demona reached her arms upwards to wrap her arms around his head. They brought their faces closer and closer to each other, with tears still on Demona's face and a warm open smile on James'. Each one drew closer and closer to each other and before they knew it they closed their eyes and felt the softness of each others lips, with feelings of great passion towards one-another it felt as though nothing was around them, as though they were the only two people alive on earth, entwining with such passion, it was like raw passionate instinct have took over them, nether one wanting it to end no matter what.

Breathing heavily after what happened they laid in bed next to each other looking at the ceiling. When Demona says with a mixture of happiness, tiredness and worriness "What's gonna happen now." looking towards the man she slept with, who laid next to her, looking at the ceiling then towards her. He sighs and turns towards her, looking at her with such happiness while placing a hand warm loving hand on her cheek to see if it wasn't a dream, as she received the hand she smiled and grabbed in hoping it wasn't a dream as well. As they moved closer to each other, in a loving, hugging way they both sighed and for a moment or two were completely happy, with their eyes closed. Then James opened his James and looked towards her and said "Well, I guess for starters we'll get ourselves together, I get you some fresh clothes and shoes, then we go out for breakfast and talk to each other about ourselves, you know about who we are and what we do, then I ask you something really important." As he said that Demona looks up from James' chest in a breath-taking way. James looks at her and says jokingly "or now, I can ask you now, after all everything doesn't need to be in order, except the clothes, shoes and breakfast, that's pretty much a line up." As he says that Demona chuckles a little and hits him on the chest and they both laugh it off. James then sits brushing Demona's left shoulder with his left hand and asks in an understanding tone "Will you tell me your answer?" Demona looks up and smiles then looks back down and says gently "I'll tell you after breakfast." James looks down in a oh-is-that-so manner, smiles and says "I can live with that." and they both sat, holding each-other with happiness.

End of Chapter 2

Gargoyles Characters Greg Weisman 


End file.
